The present disclosure relates to an image forming system which includes a mobile terminal, an image forming apparatus, and a server, and an image forming apparatus, and particularly to an image forming system which is capable of confirming a job information about an image forming apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
With an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral), or the like, when printing jobs are charged, the printing jobs are normally executed in sequence in the order of having been loaded. The printing jobs which have been loaded are accumulated in a storage part in the inside of the image forming apparatus until the turn of being executed comes. What amount of printing jobs is accumulated in the image forming apparatus can be confirmed by displaying information about the printing jobs which have been accumulated.
Incidentally, there have been proposed various types of techniques for displaying the accumulated data. For example, there has been proposed a technique which arranges the data stored in the storage part on a three-dimensional coordinate space in accordance with the date of preparation and the category, and displays it in the display part.